pathfinderenchanterfandomcom-20200215-history
Characters
Below are several options in addition to the default Pathfinder character creation options that may be used in any campaign based on the Templa'Tol Campaign Settings. Races Alarin - These merfolk are adept at divine magic and devious merchants. Blackforged - The Blackforged are machines designed to be slaves to the Black Metal Giants, though after their rebellion, they found a place of their own in society. Partheon - These are mutated elves that have absorbed much of the toxicity of the fallen world. They have adapted in such a way that they are able to survive in the toxic air of the new world. Dwarf - Short people that like rocks and metal. Feralf - This cannibalistic race of elves is known to stick to the forests of Templa'Tol. Miralf - These swampland and island dwellers are adept at magic involving water as well as activities involving water such as fishing. Windalf - These elves are thought to be the original elves of Templa'Tol. Wrevel - These weasel-like people are addicted to stealing and gambling. Alternative Classes Backbiter - A rogue with an offensive knack. Deckromancer - WIP Disciple of the Eighth '- Though dead, the All-Mother still has these extremely loyal masters of the elements. 'Dragoon - Nimble knights hailing from Final Fantasy. Eldritch - Magicians with an emphasis on brutal single-target evocation spells. Furious Dirge - Masters of fear and demoralization, these warriors are fightening to face. Geomancer - A master of close quarters combat and control over the environment. Guilemage - This mage-thief hybrid puts a new spin on thievery using arcane combat skills and a unique spell list. Kami Master - Kami Masters are the spiritual leaders of Southern Sela and are gifted in bolstering their allies. Prognosticator - Masters of Scrying. Black Metal/Red Blood Classes Acolyte An acolyte is a devotee of some religion and has the ability to cast divine spells. Blackmetal Demolitionist ''These gutsy engineers live for one thing. Explosions! They are brilliant when it comes to bombs and traps and specialize in their use.'' Biomagus ''By hiding weapons under their flesh they gain the ability to cast spells engraved into these weapons.'' Dark Apiarist The dark apiarist is a master of swarms and nature-based magic; they summon forth plagues to devour their foes in horrible and disfiguring ways Disjointer ''The disjointer is a powerful user of physics. Using a number of different abilities they alter the physical world reducing it to it's very base components.'' Field Officer Some leaders excel above the rest. It is these that become field officers. Using their mighty charisma they can aid and inspire all those who follow them onto the field of battle. A field officer is always dedicated to one cause or another, and follow a strict code, this restricts them to the lawful alignment. Glamourist ''A glamourist taps into the realms of magic by use of flattery, flirting, and natural grace to steal the power of ancient and powerful beings.'' Infiltrator Infiltrator's specialize in spying and reconnaissance. They also make great use of improvisional combat by use of their environment. Occultist An occultist delves into the use of arcane tools and spells using their their intelligence, years of research, and just a slight bit of help from the shadow plane. Olden Knight ''In a world ruled by machines and technology these singular men and weapon favor the ancient arts of combat. These people are often collectors of old weaponry and armor on their exterior, but no one can match them in melee combat.'' Rebellion Soldier Rebellion Soldiers make up the largest chunk of the Black Metal Rebellion's forces, They are hardened and flexible combatants. '' 'Scientist A scientist is a brillant researcher of anything scientific and has mastered simple use of magic as well as a cunning approach to anything he faces. '''Steam Cyborg Tracer ''The Tracer is a master of survival, stealth, tracking, and most of all, elimination of their target. '' Wraith Rider ''Using advanced vehicles known as Wraiths, these mechanically inclined warriors specialize in mounted combat. As they increase in experience they improve both their own skills, and the abilities of their Wraith by tricking it out.'' Black Metal/Red Blood Prestige Classes Red Bishop Prestige Classes Arcana Eraser - These assassins are trained to avoid magic and slay those who command it. Celestial Theurge '- An advanced form of a sorcerer. They get many abilities to benefit them in their quest for power. 'Cleric of the Keg - Some clerics find a deep connection with their deity through intoxication, these are capable of great feats of strength and prowess in combat. Divine Arbiter - A cleric who has grown especially close to his deity and is bred for battle in their honor. Gaia Knight '- Warriors who wield the earth as their weapons. 'Green Wizard - Mages that specialize in single-target buffs and poison magic. Justicar of Raffestum '- Raffestum gives his most dedicated priests and warriors special abilities for battling the hordes of the undead. It is these Justicars who master them. 'Moorlight Knight - Masterful craftsmen in bending and folding the rare metal, moorlight, for battle. These warriors have trained themselves to harness the unique abilities the metal has against magical energy. Origin Arcanist - Masterful sorcerers and wizards these spellcasters have dabbled further into magic and study the origins of it all. Phoenix Dissident - These physical combatants fight with their fist and can summon martial arts weapons of pure flame to assist them in combat. Pride Huntsman - These hunters have grown especially close with their animal companions forming prides - giving them tactical instinct in battle. Skybrander - These fierce warriors use blades of light to assist them with combat maneuvers. Stormborn - The stormborn is a stormsouled character who has truely mastered his inner storm to great effect. Time Thief - Some thieves steal jewels, other lives, these ones specialize in stealing time. Unearthly Sage - Magic-infused beings who embody the essence of magic or something like that. Wavemaster - Masters of water and light, these combatants specialize in deception and trickery to get the upper hand in battle. Epic Level Prestige Classes Arch Invoker of Heaven - Summoners of divine avatars, these powerful spellcasters are a force to be reckoned with. NPC Classes Geologist - Rock lovers who can't fight for beans. Prime Lithomagus - Masters of circle magic. Feats 'Glamered Arcana; Chain Arcana; 'Meta-Arcana; Paucal Wield; Quickened Arcana; Triple Wield; Weapon Focus (Magic Wand); Weapon Focus (Magic Staff); Weapon Specialization (Magic Staff); Words of Creation ' Templates Stormsoul - Gifted by natural powers, these creatures have taken on some attributes of storm elementals. Arcane Bound - Having carved powerful arcana into their very flesh, Arcane Bound souls are a force to be reckoned with. Half-Sphinx - Beings that acquire some of the abilities of the sphinx. Pantheons Greenfaith - The elven powers of Templa'Tol Other Alternate Favored Terrain Sorcerer Bloodline, Sphinx - Sorcerers descended from the Sphinx. Category:Landing Category:Characters